Silver or Gold
by xx.Dark.Demonic.Angel.xx
Summary: Rilynn Evers had grown up with her Muggle father, never knowing her of Witch heritage until she got her Hogwarts letter. There is more than meets the eye with her, a troubled past can lead to a troubled future. A future that intertwines her with the Boy-Who-Lived, a future of being enemies, gaining friendship and growing into something more. HarryXOC
1. In Fate's Hand

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic!  
So before I get started I just want to put out there that I'm starting it from first year! Everything really starts in fourth but I'm gonna do the best I can to skim through the first Three Years! I just want all of you to get to know MY OC Rylie!  
Let me tell you guys right now, this story is going to be a challenge for me because I'm going to be going along with the book, but I'm trying to not rewrite the book, just use the Key scenes, and make up my owns scenes because it's going to be in Rylie's Point of View!**

**And just to let you know, so you don't all get confused! The first Chapter is in Dumbledore's Point of View! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, I only own my OC.**

* * *

I had waited almost twelve years for this day and I could have never expected the sense of relief I got when it was finally over. I'd spent so many hours, needlessly worrying about the pair of them, wondering what would happen when they finally arrived at Hogwarts, the start of their journey.

They had no clue how dangerous a journey it would be.

But all the same, I kept the small, contented smile on my face as I watched the first years line up to be Sorted. I couldn't, however, stop my eyes wandering over them all, searching.

I believed I had found them both within no time. How could I mistake either of them, when I had known their parents so well? My gaze kept flicking between them as the Sorting Hat sung its song. I had the feeling I wasn't the only one watching them, or at least watching him. I prayed and prayed no one knew who the girl was. Not when she didn't know.

Then Minerva was stepping forward to conduct the Sorting. This year, it seemed a painstakingly slow process. "Harry Potter," Minerva finally called. Her voice was calm, but I could see the glint of hope in her eyes. If the boy was anything like his father, it would fade given time to cause trouble.

Harry Potter, a small, skinny boy with untidy black hair and bright green eyes hidden behind rounded glasses, took a hesitant step forward. A slightly taller boy with flaming red hair, who stood beside him, gave him a small push forward, nodding encouragingly. Harry shook himself and strode a little nervously to the stool.

I held my breath.

This was it. Information can be misleading, so I couldn't know how this was going to turn out. Even the Sorting Hat was having a hard time making a decision. I had never seen it take so long to make its mind up and it couldn't have picked a worse time to be indecisive. I was too nervous and it was beginning to show.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled without any prior warning. I let out a low breath and clapped politely as the far left table in the Hall exploded into the loudest celebration it had in years. I smiled, mildly amused. They had no clue how much they had every right to celebrate.

Harry looked thoroughly relieved. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had heard about the Houses of Hogwarts and if he'd wanted to be put into Gryffindor. I watched his gaze flick uncertainly toward the Slytherin table, on the opposite side of the room. It seemed to meet with another boy's line of sight and I instantly recognized the boy as Lucius Malfoy's son.

Suddenly, the boy's were glaring daggers at each other and the resemblance between Harry and his father could not have been any clearer. I wondered if he noticed the slight look of fear in Draco's eyes and if, like his father, he would take advantage of that.

"Rilynn Evers," Minerva called out. My attention snapped back to the small girl. Rilynn's eyes were a coppery brown; her hair was a long, elegantly wavy dark red, falling past her small shoulders. Something she got from her mother.

Unlike Harry, she strode purposefully to the stool and sat down gracefully, waiting for Minerva to lower the Hat to her head. Something about the way she moved reminded me far too strongly of Evenlyn.

I gulped and again held my breath.

Minerva lowered the Hat. Just like with Harry it seemed the sorting hat was having trouble deciding what house she belonged in. I noticed the glares the young girl shot up at the hat. Soon enough we got an answer.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I paused, confused. For sure I thought she would have been in Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor. I shook it off and clapped again my gaze following Miss Evers as she trotted down the aisle toward the Slytherin table. She slipped in and sat down beside Mr. Malfoy. I looked between Harry and Rilynn, I smiled. Something told me that these too would have an interesting...Journey; A journey leading up to the road of being enemies, gaining friendship... or maybe something more. But right now they lay in the hands of fate.

* * *

**Well there you are the first chapter!**

**I know nothing much has happened, but in all I hope you thought I did good, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did okay.  
Chapter two will be out on Friday. Yes the day the movie comes out! IM SO EXCITED! WHOOT!**

**Please review darlings!**

**DarkDemonicAngel**


	2. In The Darkness

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic!  
So I didn't get any reviews but thats okay, Just I hope most of you do give it a chance!  
Anywho here's Chapter 2! Which is in Rylie's Point of View!****  
****Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, I only own my OC.**

* * *

_'That was too close.'_

I sat there in the Slytherin common room thinking, glaring into the fire place. Watching as the fire crackled under an elaborately carved mantle piece. The underground room was lit with round greenish lamps that were hanging on chains around the room. There were other Slytherins sitting around the fire in carved chairs, chatting up a storm.

_'That was too bloody close...' _I thought as I remembered back with what happened with the sorting hat.

_We were all lined up, waiting to be called. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was beyond nervous, but I kept a calm and collected look on my face. But how could I not be nervous, this was the last thing I expected, going to a special school for witchcraft and wizardry._

_I'm not what they call a Muggle born, but apparently I am a half blood. Or so my father says. My late mother was the pureblood, while my father is a muggle. The day I got my letter I was shocked, my father on the other hand said that he was so proud and that my mother would be too._

_After finding out I would be going to Hogwarts I did a lot of research. Things needed to be different, and it's all going to start today. _

_"Rilynn Evers," Professor McGonagall called. A tall witch in emerald- green robes, her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked strict in other words, don't cross her._

_I took a deep breath as I walked up to the stool and sat down. And she put the hat on my head._

**_Hmm? Let's see, well, you're certainly no Ravenclaw. _**_I heard the sorting hat say._

_I glared up at the hat, was he calling me dumb? _'Gee thanks...' _I thought sarcastically_.

**_And you're definitely not a Hufflepuff._**

_I rolled my eyes, _'No... Really.'

**_You have a cunning mind, and an urge to prove yourself._**

'Tell me something I don't know,'

**_Interesting... You also have a strong heart and lots of courage, you would do well in Gryffindor_**

_I tensed as I gripped the edge of the stool. I read up on the houses, there's no way I will end up in a house filled with a bunch of goody two shoes. I glared up at the hat again, _'No!'

**_No? _**_ It whispered in my head._

'That's what I said, no.' _I thought with a stern tone._

**_You do have a good heart that is capable of great things, but your mind tends to over power it._**

_This hat was starting to get on my nerves, _'Can you just make a decision already,' _I thought annoyed._

**_Very well...Are you sure this is what you want?_**

_I sighed trying to calm myself down, '_Yes,'

**_Very well...SLYTHERIN! _**_It shouted as everyone at the Slytherin table cheered._

"Of course we'd make it into Slytherin," Someone said, snapping me back to reality. I blinked and looked towards the voice. There I saw a boy with slicked back platinum blonde hair, and the most intense blue eyes I've seen. They were cold like ice. Beside him there you two boys that stood by his side like they were his bodyguards. "You two are too stupid to be put in any other house," He continued, "Me, I wouldn't want to be put into any other house."

I rolled my eyes, as I shook my head, _'Wow...He's pretty full of himself...I don't like him already." _I thought.

"Hey, you," He said, walking towards me.

I raised an eyebrow. _'What does he want?'_

"What?" I said, annoyed.

_"_You're that Evers girl, the one that took the hat a while to sort?" He asked

"Yea what of it?" I answered, narrowing my eyes. _'Why would this be any of his business?'_

He smirked, "I'm Draco Malfoy," He's said, obviously proud of his family lineage. "This is Crabbe and Goyle ..." He added, pointing to the boys next to him.

I scoffed. Does he seriously think I'm supposed to know who he is? It's not like he's the boy who lived. I faked a gasped. "You're Draco Malfoy!" I said with fake surprise. "I don't care..." I then added.

Draco scoffed, ignoring my attitude, "Whatever, what did that stupid hat say to you anyway?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

Oh how I wanted to wipe the smirk of his face. "Well I like you Evers; you'd do well in my group,"

I snorted, "What makes you think I would want to hang out with you?" Wow, this kid _is_ really full of himself.

" Well, us Slytherins need to stick together," He stated. I looked away from him; well if I want to be more like a Slytherin...I should hang with someone like him.

"I guess..." I said, hesitantly.

"So what do you say?" He said, holding out his hand to me.

I sighed; I hope I don't regret this later. I looked back at Malfoy. "Whatever, its not like I have anyone else better to hang out with..." I said, as I took his hand.

The sad thing is I didn't know what kind of trouble I was getting myself into, or the fact that I just shook hands with the devil himself. That the fact that this boy was leading me straight into the darkness.

* * *

**Well there you are Chapter 2!**

**Rylie Doens't seem to like Draco too much, as I said before I promise it Get better! GIVE IT A CHANCE!  
Oh and let me hear your opinion on her. LIke what do you think of her Character.**

**Please review darlings!**

**DarkDemonicAngel**


	3. Defying Gravity

**Hey Everyone! So I read over this chapter and I just realized that I was doing some slight Malfoy Bashing!  
Don't get me wrong! I love him, but you guys know how he is in the first couple of books.  
So Yea Enjoy this Chapter ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, I only own my OC.**

* * *

One week has passed. A week since I started school at Hogwarts and nothing interesting has happened. But then again all I do is hang out with a kid that just constantly brags about everything, but when he not bragging he's constantly whining and complaining about some big shot kid who defeated the dark load when he was two.

The boy he speaks of is Harry Potter. Just by one look at him I was able to tell that he was a talented one, but then again what do you expect from the boy who lived. Though, there is something about the way he looks at me that I just don't like. It's like those bright green eyes are trying to pick me apart, trying to break through my mask. As if he was able to see the girl who is hiding behind my facade.

"Rilynn, you would look so amazing if used a little make up. You know use a little eye shadow to bring out your eyes." Piped an annoying voice, bringing me back to the reality.

I turned my gaze toward where the voice came from; Pansy Parkinson. I hated this girl, more than I hated than Malfoy. They way you would describe our relationship; if a Malfoy and a Weasley was put in the same room. That equals a bloody mess.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?"

"Yea! You know. Eye liner, blush, oh and definitely some concealer!" she said enthusiastically.

I looked at her shocked; did she just say I was ugly? I took in a deep breath trying to keep myself calm, "Thanks, but I'm not one for make up. Besides you're wearing enough for the both of us," I said, a smirk plastered on my face.

I heard her growl slightly, "Fine, whatever. Last time I'd ever help you!" she fumed as she walked over to another group of girls.

I shook my head as I sighed, today was a good day for flying. It was a nice clear, breezy day. The soft wind caused the grass to ripple beneath my feet. The other Slytherins and I were waiting on the grounds, opposite side of the forbidden forest. There were about twenty broom sticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Soon enough, those dumb Gryffindor showed up. Right away my eyes locked with Potters. The one thing I hate most about him is his eyes. Those green eyes just draw me in, making it hard for me to look away.

"Good afternoon class," I heard, turning my attention away from Potter and towards to Madam Hooch. What caught my attention were her hawk-like yellow eyes. I've never seen anything like it.

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch," I replied, along with other students in unison.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" She barked, "Everyone step up to the left side of your broom, stick your right hand over it and say 'up.'"

Doing as we were told we all walked up to a broom. I walked over to mine looking down at it. It was just an old worn out looking broom. I shrugged as I brought right hand out and said, "Up." Right away the broom flew up into my hand. I grinned knowing I did well. Beside me Malfoy as well managed to get the broom into his hand on his first try. A lot of the other students were having trouble with it; I shook my head at them. All have to say to that is Epic Fail.

"Alright, now, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end... "

I stopped paying attention halfway through her speech. I looked down at my broom. I was gripping it like the way she showed us. I took a deep breath, _Alright Rylie, stay calm. You can do this,_ I thought to myself._ Don't screw this up and make a fool of yourself...You have a reputation to hold_...

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Neville Longbottem's broom was out of control, he was flying all over the place. Everyone around me was shouting for him to come down. I noticed the terrified look he held. His face had gone white as soon as he looked down. He gasped as he slipped sideways off the broom. He fell and landed with a thud, a nasty crack was heard.

We all ran towards him. I'm not going to lie; I was concerned for him, so concerned that anyone was able to see it through my features. I regained my composer as soon as I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over with the corner of my eye and noticed it was Potter. No surprise there, he always seemed to studying me when he had the chance.

Madam Hooch, had help Neville to his feet. She turned to the rest of us, "None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear" She said, as she led Longbottem off the field

As soon as they were out of earshot Malfoy broke into fits of laughter, "Did you see his face, the great lump?" All the other Slytherin joined in, all but me. I just shook my head as I rolled my eyes at him. _Yea and knowing you, you'd be crying for your precious father if you fell twenty feet and broke your wrist. _I thought bitterly, and smirked picturing that little sinario in my head.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Oh, sticking up for Longbottem now?" I teased, getting back into my Slytherin character.

"I never thought you'd like fat cry babies, Parvati." Pansy continued.

I chuckled as I looked over to my right. There I noticed the Remembrall lying in the grass. I darted towards it and picked it up. "Malfoy!" I called getting his attention, "It's the dumb gift Longbottem got from his gran."

Potter walked up to me glaring, "Give that here, Evers." He said quietly. Everyone around us stopped talking and watched the commotion that began to unfold.

I smirked at him, "What this? You didn't say please now did you Potter?" I laughed noticing the annoyed look on his face as I threw it to Malfoy.

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it. "If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remember to fall on his fat arse." He said, as some of the Slytherins laughed at his comment.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry said, starting get mad.

Malfoy smiled nastily, "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottem to find, what do you think Evers?"

"I think the roof is a great place." I said, giving him a small smile.

Malfoy mounted his broom and began to hover off the ground, "Nice Choice Evers." He said as he had taken off higher into the air and looked down at Harry, "What's the matter Potter bit beyond your reach."

Harry grabbed his broom, and was soon stopped by Granger who was telling him not to do it. He being an idiot didn't listen to her. He mounted his broom, and kicked his feet off the ground and was soon enough soaring into the air, toward Malfoy. Malfoy looked stunned as much as the rest of us at his flying skill, he was good for a first timer.

It was hard to hear what they were saying, but I heard well enough that Harry threatened Malfoy. I could easily tell Malfoy was trying to hide the worry in his eyes. He covered the worry with a sneer look on his face. Harry shot towards Malfoy which of course he got out of the way just in time. If I don't do anything than Malfoy will make himself look like a fool.

I grabbed my broom, mounted it and took off into the air ignoring the shouts of protests from my other classmates. I had a little difficulty at first, but once I got the hang of it I shot right towards them.

"No Crabbe or Goyle to save your neck here Malfoy!" Harry Mocked.

I shot a glare towards the messy haired boy and I hovered behind him. All the worry left Malfoy's eyes when he noticed me; He shot a smile towards me and threw the ball over Harry and towards me. Harry turned around and was taken back when he saw me, not expecting me to be there. "No," I said, as I caught the Remembrall. "But he has me,"

I was throwing the Remembrall up in the air slightly and catching it again, giving him a triumph smile. He was glaring holes threw me; I did my best to not look at him in the eye. "What wrong Potter, you want this really bad huh?" I mocked, "Well try to get it!" I said, laughing as I threw it back over to Malfoy.

Poor Potter, Malfoy and I were pretty much playing piggy in the middle and with Harry being the piggy wasn't having much luck get the ball from us. Soon enough I was getting bored with this little game. I held the Remembrall and looked at Harry, who looked like he just wanted to knock me off my broom. "Evers, I'm going to ask one more time. Give. It. Back."

"Aww is wonder boy angry?" I teased, talking to him as if he was just a little kid.

"I've had enough of your games!" He snapped.

Okay, maybe I was over doing it a little. I looked over to Malfoy who nodded. I looked back at Potter, "You want it? Okay! go and get it!" I said as I threw it far, almost right to the other side of the field.

Harry flew after it, as me and Malfoy flew down to the ground landing softly, "Nice throw," He mumbled to me.

"Yea I guess," I said, noticing that Harry had caught the ball and finally landed. All the Gryffindors all ran to him cheering. Damn my stupid conscience... I feel bad for acting the way I am... It's not me... but it's better me doing this than being one of Malfoy's victims.

Malfoy scoffed, "Typical," He said, glaring at the scene before him. But soon enough the glare disappeared as his eyes lit up slightly and I knew why.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall shouted, as she came rushing towards him, "Come with me,"

I looked away guiltily; _He not going to get expelled is he?_ I questioned my self remembering Madam Hooch's warning. I looked back at Harry as he looked at me, giving me that feeling like he knows; knows that I'm just a fake. That I'm just a girl who is trapped in a pit full of snake. This can't be good, I need to stop slipping up... and be a true Slytherin.

What a week. By the looks of it Potter hasn't got expelled to Malfoy's disappointments. "Of course me being a better flyer than Potter, he wasn't able to get that stupid Remembrall from me," Malfoy bragged.

I rolled my eyes, '_Of course, bragging and making up lies as usual...' _I thought.

"And Evers here, wow what a throw! It went practically to the other side of the field," Said Blaise, as he wrapped his around my shoulder.

I grinned, "Well what can I say... I'm just that amazing," I said, shrugging my shoulders causing the other students around us to laugh.

"Seriously Rylie, you would be an amazing Chaser," Said Taylor Jensen. A Slytherin I can actually tolerate. But then again compared to the others, I was closest with her. She's like my best friend.

"Me a chaser? Yea right," I said, as I took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Come Rylie, you should consider trying out for it next year," She mumbled to me.

I shrugged, as I picked at my plate. _Me play Quidditch?_ I questioned myself. Even back in Muggle School I wasn't much for sports. I was never good at them, how could this be any different?

_This isn't the muggle world... _I heard a voice say in the back of my mind.

The owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, but not only mine but everyone else's attention held onto the white snowy owl that carried a long thin package. The owl dropped the package and it landed in front of none other than Harry.

My owl swooped by and dropped off a letter which was from my father. A true smile appeared on my face as I opened the envelope.

_Hey Firefly_

_I'm just writing to see how everything is going, how's life in the magical world? Pretty sure it more interesting here, I mean the most interesting thing that has happened here is that Mrs. Newberry's cat ran away. I mean I can't blame it, have you seen the woman?_

_Anyway darling, I'm just checking up on you, seeing how you are. Have you learned any cool new spells? I know you'll be just as talented as your mother. You better write back soon._

_Good luck and be your self_

_Love Dad._

I chuckled; dad is pretty much a big kid. No matter what he always knew how to make me smile. I put the letter back in the envelope. I'm going to have to write him back.

I looked over to Malfoy and noticed him glaring over at the Gryffindor table. I blinked, "What's you're Problem?" I asked.

"Potter's got a parcel..." He muttered.

"So..." I said, raising an eyebrow. "So did she, so did he, oh so did they... Hell even I got a letter!"

He gave an annoying sigh, "You're not getting it Evers. He's not opening it!"

I just gave him a look that just said, 'so what'.

He scowled, "Honestly Evers, you're becoming just as dimwitted as Crabbe and Goyle..."

I glared at him as I punched him in the arm, "Say that again...I dare you." I growled, noticing the slight fear in his eyes.

Soon enough it faded, as a smirk appeared on his face, "Temper, temper... As I was saying...He's not opening it, I mean what makes it so secretive and important the he won't show it off." He explained.

I scoffed, "Honestly Draco, you're obsessed with him. For once in your life please shut up about him,"

"Aww come on Rylie, I know you're curious on what it is too," He said, as I noticed both Harry and Weasley were leaving the Great Hall, the package in Harry's hand. Excitement filled his eyes. I wonder what it was... I shook my head. It wasn't my business.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go. Make sure they don't get too far." Malfoy ordered, as the two left and went after them

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to see what it is." He said innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "Well are you going to go after them?"

"In a bit," Malfoy said as he took a bite of his bacon, "I'll let them have their fun."

I shook my head, "No offence Draco, it lame that they're doing all your dirty work... It kind makes you look pathetic." I explained, "I mean wouldn't you rather be the one throwing a Hex here and spell there?"

Malfoy had a thoughtful look on his face, "Good Point Evers, Let's go join them." He said, as stood up from his seat. We caught up with Crabbe and Goyle who had Harry and Weasley cornered.

Malfoy approached them and snatched the package from Harry, "That's a broomstick!" He said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time Potter; First years aren't allowed them,"

"It's not just any broomstick, it's the Nimbus two thousand," Bragged Weasley.

Both Malfoy and Weasley were throwing insults at each other, of course Draco being who he is tends to go a bit to far, "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig,"

I clenched my fist as I grabbed Draco's shoulder. "Draco, For Merlin sakes, leave them be!"

He looked taken back, seeing that I was disrupting his 'fun'. "What's the matter Evers? Got a little crush on the boy who lived?" He teased, though I could the anger in him.

I slight blush dusted my cheeks, as I froze in place. _Wait! Why am I freaking out?_ I thought to my self, "No! You said you just wanted to see what he got and you did. Now let's go." I said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy scoffed "Whatever, you're lucky this time Potter. Evers here seems to have a soft spot for chosen ones. Crabbe, Goyle, let's go." He said, as he walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Why do I keep doing this? Soon enough I'll end up on his bad side...If I haven't already..._

"Thanks," I heard Harry say, as he brought me out of my thought.

I crossed my arms around my chest as I looked away from him, "Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you. I'm just sick of hearing that obnoxious voice of his all the time..." I said, half lying.

"Oh come on Harry, it obvious she wants nothing to do with us." Weasley piped up, as he began dragging Harry away and over to the stair cases.

_Good luck and be your self... _I remembered my father's words. I scoffed... "As if I have any courage to do that..." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Well there you are Chapter 3!**

**I'd like to thank:  
_Sora017_  
_XxIwbiTi1997xX  
_You made me very happy ^.^  
****  
Please review darlings!**

**DarkDemonicAngel**


	4. Heat of The Moment

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long update! I just wanted this to be good! Anyway I hope it is good and doesn't seemed to rushed!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, I only own my OC.**

* * *

_Some people say it takes years to really know who a person really is. You can know through their choices and actions, even in their words. It's safe to say that no one knows who I really am. Why? Because I won't let them see the real Rylie Evers; the one that's hidden behind my mask everyday, wanting to break free. Like today, I made a mistake, a big mistake...Something that can affect my reputation_.

I sighed as I sat in charms class listening to Professor Flitwick's lecture. He thought that we were ready to start making objects fly, something that I've been looking forwards to. Flitwick of course put us in pairs and I sat beside none other than Malfoy. Not a big deal really, I mean yes he can be a twat, but he can be amusing as well.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Remember swish and flick and while saying the magical words 'Wingardium Leviosa!'"

As soon as he finished talking, everyone in the class started chanting the words as the flicked their wands at their feathers. I looked over at Malfoy and noticed how he moved his wand, and he was pronouncing the spell. I chuckled at him, "You're doing it wrong," I stated.

All I got from him as a glare, as he continued to try.

I laughed again, "You're still doing it wrong."

Fed up with my commenting, he threw his wand on the desk out of frustration and glared at me, "Well then you do it, you know it all!" He barked.

I smirked, "Touchy…" Just as I was about to do it, I got caught off by the Professor.

"Oh well done," He said clapping, getting all our attention on Granger. "You see here everyone, Miss Granger has done it!" Her feather was floating up in the air, at least about four feet above our heads. "Ten points to Gryffindor." He rewarded.

I rolled my eyes, no shocker that she was able to get it. I smirked, _my turn_. I thought as I got my wand ready. "Wingardium Leviosa," I said getting everyone's attention. My feather as well starting floating up high in the air, as a victory grin spread across my face.

Professor Flitwick who had also noticed my successful attempt with the spell, and clapped with excitement seeing that I as well had done it. "Well done Miss Evers! Well done! Ten points to Slytherin," He announced.

I grinned as I looked over at Malfoy, "Show off," He muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I gathered all my books getting ready to leave the class. He rolled his eyes at me as he muttered about me being childish or something. I shrugged. "You're jealous, I'll see you at dinner," I said as I got up from my seat and left the class.

I was walking behind Potter and Weasel, with Granger slightly behind me. "She's a nightmare honestly, it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends," I heard Weasley say.

_Who is he talking about? _I thought as Granger pushed passed me and then boys, _what's her problem?_ I noticed a few tears ran down her cheeks as she apologized to me.

"I think she heard you," I heard Harry mumble.

Now I understand, I glared at them and pushed passed them as well and began to follow Granger. If there is one thing I understand, is being alone. With no one to be there for you, having no friends because everyone thought that you were weird. I understood what Granger was going through and if she needed someone to bring her onto her feet, then I guess I was going to have to be the one do it. Weirdo's needed to look out for each other, even if we didn't see eye to eye.

I followed her into the girl's bathroom. Before I entered I heard a slam from one of the stalls. I sighed as I leaned against the wall awkwardly just hearing her cry. What do I do, or say for that matter? I'm not even friends with this girl! So why am I here?

_'Because you care…' _I heard a voice in the back of my mind say.

Of course I care, I know how she feels. Before Hogwarts it was me in those stalls. It was me bullied and teased. Am I any better than them…I became the thing I hate most. Hanging with Malfoy teasing anyone that seemed vulnerable, I'm not as bad as him…Am I?

I shook my head as I walked over to the mirrors and looked at my reflection. I can hear their voices, saying every hurtful word. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a couple girls enter the bathrooms. I played cool, and started washing my hands, as if I just got out of the stalls.

They were giggling looking in the mirrors fixing their hair, talking about what had happened in their classes. As soon as they left I relaxed and went back to my place at the wall by the stall Granger was in. I don't know how long we've been in here for all I know is that it's been awhile. She was still in her stall crying.

I sighed in slight frustration, "Are you going to sit in there all day or are you going to suck it up and move on." I said out of nowhere.

I heard her jump in the stall, obviously surprised hearing my voices. "Evers? I-is that you?" She said, as she sniffed.

I rolled my eyes, "No, it's a random Cornish Pixie, of course it's me!" Okay, maybe I was being a bit harsh, but I've been standing here all afternoon.

She scoffed, "If you're just going to mock me, well then you can just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you're out of that stall." I replied stubbornly

Silence hit the room, but only for a second. "Why do you care?" I can tell by the sound of her voice she sounded shocked.

"I don't... I..." I didn't know what to say, I mean I can't just be nice, not after how I treated her in the past. I soon found my voice. "I just know...What it feels like to be alone?"

"You? Yea right...You've got Malfoy and that Jensen girl, how could you know?" She said, as she blew her nose after from all the crying.

I felt my anger rise inside me, "Don't talk about me as if you know me!" I snapped, as I glared at the stall she was in. She doesn't know me! She has no right to say that.

"S-sorry," She apologized, taken back from my outburst.

I took in a deep breath, as I calmed myself down. _'Remember, you're here to bring her on her feet again,' _I thought. "Look you shouldn't waste you're tears over those twats."

"But, they're the closest thing I have to friends."

I scoffed, "If they were you're friends then they would see how pure you are...Despite your tainted blood." I said, as I quickly covered myself up from my slip up.

I heard her unlock the stall as she came out wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave me a small smile, "Thanks... I guess…You know Rilynn you're not so bad." I guess that was a compliment.

I smirked, "Hey! It's Evers to you Granger."

She rolled her eyes as her smile grew slightly bigger. "Right."

Something told me, that we just created an invisible bond that only we will be able to see. In the distance I could hear the sound of thumping. I crinkled my nose as a foul stench reached my nostrils. It smelt like a mixture of old socks and the kind of public bathrooms that no one seemed to clean. "What is that?" I said, in disgust as I covered my nose.

"I think I know what that is," Granger said in fearful tone.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? You're so smart that you can actually tell what that is just by..." I stopped as I noticed a big shadow loomed over me.

"No…" She whispered, shaking slightly pointing behind me. "It's behind you."

I turned around and I saw it there. It's skin was a dull, granite grey in color. While his great lumpy body was like a boulder with its small head perched on top like a coconut. It stood at least twelve feet tall with it short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horn-like looking feet. The smell that came from the troll was so terrible that it made me gag.

It raised his huge club as it let out a sort of gruntish yell. I gasped as I quickly turned around looking at Granger. I tackled her to the ground, both of us screaming as I heard the long club swish above us and hit the stalls, causing wood to go all over the place. "You okay?" I mumbled.

She nodded, still shaking in fear. I led her towards the sinks and held onto her like an older sister would to protect their younger sibling. At that moment both Potter and Weasley ran in shouting, "Hermione!" That's when then noticed me as well, "Evers?" Their voices were filled with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Weasley shouted.

The troll aimed at us again as it hit the sinks, missing us by inches. I growled, "I don't think this is the time for idle chit chat!"

Harry took this chance and picked up a tap, "Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron as he threw the tap as hard as he could at the wall.

I sighed in relief when the Troll took his attention off of me and Granger. It turned around, blinking stupidly, to see what has made the noise. Its eyes landed on Harry. Fear ran through my veins when it made its way toward him, raising its club. I shut my eyes afraid what I was going to see next.

"Oy! Pea brain!" I heard Weasley shout. I opened my eyes and saw him throw a metal pipe at it. It didn't seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, though it heard the yell and turned its ugly snout towards him.

Harry took this time and ran around it and towards us. "Come on, run, Run!" He yelled at us. I stood there not moving. '_Does he seriously think I'm that defenceless?' _I thought. I looked over at Granger and she was still frozen in fear as she was looking at the troll, never taking her eyes off of it.

I shook my head, "Alright wonder boy, one: You can't tell me what to do," I stated, as I brought my attention back to Weasley, "and two: Weasley needs help!" I yelled as I picked up a piece of wood and threw it at the troll. I gaped as it just ignored it and continued making its way towards Ron.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Potter did the most stupidest thing anyone could ever do. He managed to jump onto the trolls back, his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll didn't seem to notice Harry was there until; his wand went up its nose.

My facial expression quickly changed from disgusted to anxious when the troll started twisting around flailing his club. If I or Weasley didn't so something the troll was going to throw Harry off his back and then we're going to be in more trouble than we are in now. I couldn't leave my place, afraid that if I leave Hermione, she'd get hurt. I looked desperately over at Ron, "Do something!" I yelled over at him.

He looked over at me, "What?"

"ANYTHING!" Both Harry and I shouted.

Ron pulled out his wand, not really knowing what he should do. I shook my head in frustration, "Weasley, remember charms class!"

Hermione seemed to have snapped out of it and noticed Ron, "Ron! Remember swish and flick."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted. I sighed in relief when the club suddenly flew out of the trolls hands and rose high up in the air. It dropped, with the sound of a terrible crack as it landed on the trolls head. The troll swayed, and fell flat on his face causing the whole room to tremble.

Still shaken up and still not sure on what happened, we all walked up to it. Hermione was the first to speak, "Is it dead?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that one. _'Yea, because a troll can be killed by a bonk on the head…' _

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so, just knocked out." He said as he bent down and pulled out his want out of the troll's nose. I crinkled my nose in disgust when I saw the lumpy grey snot. "Ugh, troll bogies," He said, grossed out.

The sound of slamming and loud footsteps made us look up. The teachers, McGonagall had come bursting into the room along with Snape and Quirrell. McGonagall had never looked so angry. "What on earth were you thinking of?" She said with cold fury in her voice as she looked at us. "You're lucky you all weren't killed, why aren't you in your dormitories."

"But Professor, please they-" Hermione Started.

"Were trying to stop me," I finished. I don't know what brought me to do this. I cursed myself mentally as McGonagall looked at me shocked.

"Miss Evers?"

"I made a bet with my friends that I could take on the troll, Granger here overheard it and wanted to stop me. I didn't listen. If these three didn't show up…I probably wouldn't be here, alive." I lied as I continued to scold myself in my mind. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

The trio were all looking me at me with shock as did the teachers, but of course for both different reasons. "Miss Evers it was foolish of you to take on a fully grown mountain troll, ten points will be taken away from Slytherin. Please head to your dormitory."

I nodded as I left the destroyed bathroom and towards the Slytherin dormitory. "Evers!" I heard, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I turned around and saw Potter walking towards me, "What do you want Potter?" I replied in my usual snappy tone.

"I just wanted to say thanks; you didn't have to do that…" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

My eyes widened slightly, what was I supposed to say to that? I just helped them… Slytherins don't do that! Especially for Gryffindor's. I sighed, "Yea, whatever no problem. But don't expect something like that to happen again," I said as I crossed my arms.

Potter just chuckled, "You know, you really are something Evers. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Night." He said as he turned around and left towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

_'The things I get myself into,' _I thought with a small smile on my face. This school year is going to be an adventure… And what a hell of an adventure it will be.

* * *

**Well I hope u all liked the chapter! Yes Rylie and Hermione seem to have a connection ^.^  
Please review, share your thoughts ^.^**

**Oh and I would like to hear your Idea's on what I should do for chapter five. I'm not sure yet. Helps! I'd like to stray away from the book for this chapter so it can be more fun yea know! LET ME KNOW! ^.^**

**I'd like to thank:  
**Lolliepopz8  
Nathan  
XxIwbiTi1997xX  
kingdomdisney  
**You made me very happy ^.^  
****  
Please review darlings!**

**DarkDemonicAngel**


	5. Scream

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the long update! Writers block can be a bitch.  
Anyway I hope you guys like this, I do have one little note, I dO NOT remember what Dumbledore's office looked to I Kinda just went with it... Hopefully its good enough.**

**So Uh Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series, I only own my OC's**

* * *

Some people say that a dream is what your subconscious yearns for. So when I dream, I dream of something or someone I truly despise. But if my subconscious wants it, does that really mean I hate them? We spend most of our lives hating people, because it seems like the easiest thing to do. But is it really easier, or does it just cause more conflict? I sit here with nothing going through me but confusion…

_Darkness…_

_That's truly a terrifying thing._

_With blackness all around, interfering with anyone's vision; leaving anyone with a disadvantage. I looked around, seeing nothing threw the black fog. Panic began to spread through my body, feeling completely insecure. __The sound of someone else staggering their way through the darkness came to my ears. I cried out to them._

_"Hello...?"_

_My voice sounded so desperate but I didn't care._

_"Answer me...Somebody?"_

_I felt my eyes burn from the incoming tears, but I held them back. I walked forward trying to follow the footsteps that were ahead of me. I don't know how long I was walking for but soon enough I saw someone up ahead. I narrowed my eyes; I recognise that messy black hair from anywhere. "Potter!" I shouted trying to get his attention._

_He kept walking, as if he was ignoring me, "Why that little…" I growled, walking after him. "Hey, Potter! A girl needing a hero here!" I shouted, but still no answer._

_I raised an eyebrow, "Where is he going?"_

_I panicked when I noticed he wasn't anywhere in sight, "H-harry?" I stuttered, forgetting the whole using the last name thing. I continued walking hoping that I would catch up with him, "Where are you?" I whispered my voice cracking. _

_Out of nowhere __my body felt lighter as if the floor was disappearing from underneath me. I screamed as I felt gravity start to pull me down. I reached for the floor, but only grabbed air. My stomach twisted as I felt myself start to fall through into the void. I shut my eyes as I prepared myself for a painful landing. Instead I landed on something soft, something like a plant._

_ Still not being able to see anything, I felt around. That's all there was around me, plants. I screamed when the plant had started to twist, almost like a snake, around my body. I continued to struggle, hoping to break free, but it only caused the plants to squeeze me tighter. I whimpered as I felt a vine wrap my head, covering my mouth._

_I shut my eyes, _'It'll be okay? You can't die in a dream…I'll just wake up,' _I thought._

_I felt my whole body relax, and thinking that I will wake up any second now. I opened my eyes when I felt all the pressure on my body release as I dropped to the ground below._

_"Why is it so dark…?" I mumbled to myself. _

_I stopped when I heard the sound of buzzing ahead of me. I ran to where supposedly where the sound was coming from. It sounded as if there were at least one hundred humming birds above me. I looked around, but I still couldn't see anything. I shrugged as I continued on._

_I stopped again when I heard something that sounded like something was being dragged across a marble floor. I was weary of my surrounding. I jumped when I heard something smash, like the sound of a glass that makes contact with the floor. I cried out, as I heard again, but this time not too far from me._

_Still in a disadvantage from not being able to see, all I could do was crouch down to my knees and cover my head and wait for it to stop. I let some tears slip, afraid of what was to come. "Please…Make it stop…" I whimpered. "Now!"_

_My voice seemed to echo, then silence..._

_I looked up and I saw a door. I sighed in relief, "A door…"_

_I rushed over to it, hoping it was my ticket out of here. I reached for it, but stopped as a sharp went through my head. I cried out as I held onto my head. I took deep breaths, as a picture began to form in my mind._

_ There was a large room that was lightly lit by the golden flames of candles. In the center of the large room stood two figures, the smaller of the two I recognized as Harry. The larger one seemed to be shrouded in darkness._

_I wrapped my arms around myself when I felt a shiver go up my spine, as tried to get a better look at the man. He looked disfigured… as if he had two faces. My heart gave a fearful jump when I noticed the mirror behind him. But it wasn't the mirror that shocked me; it's what I saw inside it. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I saw the face in the mirror. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Eyes… were red as blood, his nose like that of a snake. Chalk white skin that looked almost transparent._

_"Harry Potter…We meet again…"His voice even sounded like a snake._

_No wizard had to be a genius to know who this was. His eyes seemed to be on Harry. I took a step back and as if heard me, his eyes landed on me…_

I jumped awake screaming, waking up the other girls in the room. "Rylie, Rylie what's wrong?" I heard Taylor asking in panic.

I held onto my head, as I let my tears fall. "His eyes…His red eyes!" I cried.

All the girls in the room stood around me confused, "Who's?" Taylor asked calmly.

I shook my head, not able to say his name. It'd only prove that I knew who it was, when I wish I didn't. I was more scared than I ever was. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop my body from shaking.

"Should I go get the professor?" Asked one of the girls, completely worried.

"Yea go, I'll stay with her," Said Taylor as she brought an arm around me, trying to bring me some comfort. Concern was shown on her face the moment she felt me shaking. All the stress my body was under made me feel sick, sick to my stomach.

"What seems to be the problem?" I heard Professor Snape ask in a monotone voice, as he entered our room.

I tried to contain my sobs as Taylor tried to explain, "I'm not too sure, she woke up screaming, and we can't seem to calm her down."

Anyone could see the emotionless look on Snape's face, but if anyone was to really look into his eyes, they'd see familiarity, like as if he's seen this before. "Right, Evers, come with me," He said.

I looked up at him confused, as I sniffed. "W-why?" I questioned, where would he take me at this time of night.

"I'm taking you to see Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," He answered.

"P-professor Dumbledore, but why?" I ask.

"Don't ask questions, now follow me," He said, getting annoyed as if I was testing his patients

I nodded, as I got to my feet. I wiped my tears as I tried to keep myself together. It's best not to show any weakness around Snape. It's not like he's give you any sympathy. "Am I in trouble," I asked quietly, as we walked through the dark halls, the only source of light came from his wand.

"No, there's…Just something you need to find out about yourself," He answered, as we stopped in front of a large statue of a phoenix. I didn't know what to say to that. Find something out about myself, what does that mean?

Being too far into my thoughts I didn't notice what was happening. I remembered seeing the phoenix, and now there's a case of stairs. "Go, the Headmaster is expecting you."

I took in a deep breath and walked up the spiral stair case. I walked into the office, and looked around; the walls were filled with photographs of past headmasters. They greeted me as I walked through the area. There were lots of things here that looked all unfamiliar to me. By the huge desk was a gorgeous phoenix, I've never seen one of those before. Sitting in the desk was the Headmaster himself, "Uh Professor?" I stammered, getting his attention.

His eyes shined as he looked at me through his half-moon glasses, "Ah yes Rylie, lemon drop?" He offered.

I looked at him confused, "Um no thank you…Um you wanted to see me?"

He nodded, "Yes, you see, I've had professor Snape watch over you, since you came here to Hogwarts." He explained to me.

I raised an eye brow, "Watch me why?" I asked.

Dumbledore held a gentle smile on his face, "You're different from all the other students here at Hogwarts. You have a gift." He answered.

I his bright blue eyes held a sort of twinkle to them, "Tell me Rylie, Have you been having strange dreams lately…" .

I froze; before I came to Hogwarts I had a dream that I'd get a letter by an owl. It happened; I dreamt about Diagon alley and choosing my wand, Gringotts Wizards' Bank, The train platform, Hogwarts express. Everything happened. My heart raced when I remembered my dream…The dark lord…Harry.

"But, how did you…" I asked in disbelief. How did he know this? How could he know this?

He chuckled, "You're mother was the same way."

"My mother?"

"She was a Seer, meaning she was able to see the future and I believe her power was passed onto you," He noted.

_A seer? _This cannot be happening, I don't want that. It can't be true.

"Rylie," He said bring me out of my thoughts, his voice all serious now, "What did you dream about?"

I was taken back from the question, it was just a dumb dream nothing to worry about right? "N-nothing?" I stuttered.

"Rylie, Professor Snape wouldn't have brought you here if it was nothing," He stated.

I gulped, trying to keep my stomach contents in as I tried to remember my dream. I nodded, as I held my body to try and keep it from shaking, "W-well, it first started me going through some sort of obstacles… not that I could them, but not what got me… I saw him…" I choked as some tears ran down my face.

"Who?" He said in a calm voice.

I sighed, "Who I believe is the Dark Lord,"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, yes we finally have some more information on Rylie.**

**Please review, share your thoughts ^.^**

**If you guys got any ideas what should happen in the next chapter let me know!**

**I'd like to thank:  
**XxIwbiTi1997xX  
kingdomdisney  
mlkduds009  
Sonny13  
**For the reviews, you made me very happy ^.^  
****  
Please review darlings!**

**DarkDemonicAngel**


	6. Courage and Fear

**OMG GUYS I'M SO SOORRY FOR TAKING SOO LONG T.T  
I will explain myself because that is fair! Well basically things have been really hard on my end. I've been dealing with some family drama, somewhere along the lines where my brothers won't help me out with payments with school because well their douche-tards. And well the make matter even more difficult I just got out of a relationship with my boyfriend, and that took a little while to get over because we dated for pretty much a year. I know I'm pathetic, but it's hard to get your Character right if you head is in another place.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Oh AND ONE MORE THING. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW!  
I believe I'm just before the part where the trio serve Detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. So I dunno Maybe something that can happen before that. I know It seems like I'm rushing but all the fun stuff happens is when their older. I'm starting it from here is so all of you can get to know Rylie ^.^**

**So Uh Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series, I only own my OC's**

* * *

I stormed outside of the library, completely angry. Malfoy decided it was funny to pick poor Longbottem; he set him on the leg-locker curse. Of course I didn't do anything to stop him, but I know I can make things right somehow.

It's been a couple mouths since I found out about my seer heritage, since then, I've done all I could to stay away from Potter. It seemed that the more I interacted with him the more I had that dream, and maybe other dreams too. As the months passed the dream had become clearer and clearer. So far I know the first obstacle was the devil snare, and I've learnt about them in Herbology.

I walked through the halls and found my way into Professor McGonagall's classroom. "Professor McGonagall?" I said, getting her attention.

She brought her eyes towards me, looking away from the parchments that she was grading, "Yes, what is it Miss Evers,"

I looked away, feeling a little nervous. I know it was the right thing to do, but what if someone finds out I tattled. "Um, I thought you should know…" I started, being hesitant. "That Malfoy has been picking on Longbottem, using him as a practice dummy for his magic," I finished, taking a deep breath to try and calm my heart rate.

She raised an eyebrow, obviously a little shocked that I would come and tell her this, seeing that she knew I was 'friends' with Malfoy and the fact that I'm a Slytherin and Longbottem was in Gryffindor. "Thank you for informing me Miss Evers, I'm sure you know points will be taken away because of this," She stated.

I looked down, "Yes I know, that's why I was hoping you wouldn't say anything about me being the one telling you," I stammered.

She gave me a smile, "Of course, you may go," She said as brought her attention back to the parchments.

I nodded as I left the room. Out of nowhere, Taylor showed up, looping her arm in mine, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you," She said as she began to drag me to the Slytherin common room.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yea, so have you had anymore dreams?" She asked slyly. She knew about me being a seer. Though due to the fact that my dreams had something to do with Potter, she thought I liked him.

I rolled my eyes, "No," I lied.

"Right," She said in a non-believing tone.

I sighed, "Taylor, I'm in no mood for your pestering."

"Oh, what did Malfoy do this time?" She questioned, as we entered our common room.

"What makes you think he did something," I said as we sat down by the fire.

"Because you're always in a foul mood after being around him," She stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's because he's just so…" I couldn't think of a word.

"Bratty, annoying," Taylor tried to finish.

I sighed, as I leaned my head back. Sleep had been hard; these premonitions had given me headaches, lose sleep and made me more stressed and nervous. "Jeez, you don't look so good," Taylor commented.

"Yea think," I groaned. "It's these stupid dreams…"

"So you really think he's back," she asked, fear was heard in her voice.

Just by hearing the fear I knew who she was talking about. "I don't know…But my dreams haven't been wrong before."

The brunette shivered, "I guess, what about that forbidden forest dream, you know with hooded creature?"

I shuddered; bringing myself back to that dream I had a couple nights ago. I had no idea what that thing was or why it was draining the unicorn of its blood.Whatever that was, it gave me a bad feeling. I groaned, "Why do I have to be the freak that can see the future…"

"Because you're not that loved," Tay said with fake sympathy.

I threw the pillow that was in my chair, "Oh shut up!"

She laughed, "Come on, it's getting late," She stood up as she stretched.

"You go; I'll be there in a bit."

Taylor nodded as she went up the stairs into the girl's dormitory. I just sat there watching the fire. It relaxed me, to just sit there watching the flames dance. Listening to it crackle, it was just nice. This was the only peaceful time I got, and I enjoyed every second I get.

In the back ground I heard the portal open, "What till my father hears about this!" Shouted Malfoy, as he rage about whatever his problem was. He came into the common room with his goons behind him, and sat down in a nearby chair.

I twitched, good feelings gone…

"What happened now?" I sighed, playing dumb. It was obvious was he was angry about.

"Someone ratted me out to McGonagall!" He growled.

I avoided his eye contact as I shrugged, "Oh come on Draco, you've been using Longbottem as your dummy for a while now. Do you honestly believe you'll keep getting away with it?" I questioned him. "Just find a new target, use Crabbe or Goyle," I joked.

"What, no!" They protested, causing me to laugh.

This didn't lighten up Draco's mood, "Whoever did this going to be so sorry, and I bet it was Saint Potter," He spat.

I sighed, he was so wrong. "Well Draco, I'm too tired to listen to that voice of yours, get back to me tomorrow," I yawned as I made my way to the girls dormitory.

-.-.-.

Student's surrounded the area, shouting and cheering. Excitement and distress filled the air. "Show him whose boss Malfoy!" Shouted Blaze.

I looked between Draco and Harry, completely lost on what I should do. "Harry, just walk away," Hermione stated, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

The two boys glared intensely at one another, "I know exactly what I'm talking about," Draco spat, "You ratted me to McGonagall and now you're going to pay!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything!" Harry shouted angrily. His green eyes met mine, I looked away afraid he'll know. Hermione's gaze followed his, soon her eyes shone with realization.

Draco growled as he brought out his wand and pointed towards Harry, "Shut up!"

My eyes widened, as I ran in between the two, "Enough both of you!" I yelled, pushing them both back aggressively. I brought my attention towards Draco, "Stop it you idiot!" I barked, "If you continue this, you're going to get us in trouble and make us lose even more point then we already have," I pointed out.

Draco was shaking with anger, I couldn't tell by his body language he wanted to continue things. I scoffed, "Don't blame me if you get yourself expelled."

At those words he calmed down. "You know Evers, you're right. I shouldn't get myself in trouble over what Potter did," Draco brought his attention over to Harry, "This isn't over Potter, just you wait."

-.-.-.

Silence is always good. I sat in the Library, working on my homework. This was one of the only places where I can escape from well anyone. "I thought I'd find you here," Said a familiar voice.

I groaned, almost everyone. "What do you want Granger?" I asked in annoyance.

She took a seat next to me, setting her books down on the table. "It was you, wasn't it?" She said, ignoring my rude response.

I raised an eyebrow looking at her as if she was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb Evers," She said, frustrated, "You told McGonagall about Malfoy, about him teasing Neville."

I laughed, "You'd think I'd do that," I replied, as I gathered my things.

"I don't think. I know you did,"

I began to feel nervous, _how could she know?_ "You're crazy," I simply said, as I got up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She shouted, as she grabbed onto my wrist, "Why are you denying it?"

I froze when she grabbed me. I winced when my head began to pound. "Rylie? Are you alright?" Her voice was being drowned out by the sound of something smashing. Like Marble against Marble.

I ripped away from her grip, as I dropped my things and grabbed onto my head. I let out a scream, causing every student to look over in this direction.

_'No Ron no!" _Who is that? Harry?

_'What is it?' _Granger? What is happening?

"Evers? Answer me?" I looked up at Granger fearfully. I winced again hearing the loud crashing, the crashing I heard in my dreams.

_"He's going to sacrifice himself!"_

_"No you can't!"_

"STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I screamed, sweat covered my forehead. I gripped my head harder, hoping that the voices would stop. It felt as if my head was going to split in two.

_'Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on… Not me! Not Hermione! You!' _Ron's voice echoed in my head. I finally collapse to the ground, breathing heavily. The pain in my head subsided, as I looked up at Granger meeting her worried gaze.

"Evers, are you-"

"No!" I yelled. I was furious, terrified and confused. All the emotions were too much for me to handle, causing tears to run down my face. "I'm not alright!"

"Evers, please, let me take you to Madam Pomfry." She answered back calmly, as she tried to help me up. Everyone in the room surrounded us, mainly looking at me. But at the moment I could care less. I glared at Granger as I pushed her away from me.

"Just stay away from me Granger!" I hissed, as I picked up my things. "I don't need your help,"

I left before she even had a chance to say anything. I ran out of the Library and down the empty halls. I took a quick turn and bolted into the girl's bathroom in case someone was running after me. I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I slowly slid down as more tears escaped. "Why does this need to happen to me?" I whimpered, "Why…?"

* * *

**Again I am sooo Sorry for the really long update! I will try to update again soon! And if you hadn't read my author's note at top (Where all the Caps start) Please do so!**

**Please review, share your thoughts ^.^**

**If you guys got any ideas, let me know!**

**I'd like to thank:  
**_matt-hardy-lover-101 _  
_ZeLuNatic22 _  
_Ariauna _  
_BlackAngel91797 _  
_XxIwbiTi1997xX _- I must say, you always give me fabulous reviews! Thank so much for your support! You've been with me since I've started. I really do appriciate you really taking the time in giving me your thoughts. 3  
_kingdomdisney_  
_Axel Girl_  
**For the reviews, you made me very happy ^.^  
****  
Please review darlings!**

**DarkDemonicAngel**


	7. Detention

**Hello! **** I am so very sorry for the long ass wait. I am currently in film school. And let me tell you it is a full time program. So it's pretty hard to find the time to do this. But it's been on my mind lately, so I decided to sit my butt down and write and finish this chapter and try to continue on. There will be slow updates like this most like until December which is when I graduate! Anywho thank you for your patients here's chapter 7. ****I'm a bit rusty. fair warning**  


**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I exited the bathroom. How embarrassing, I can't believe I had a break down in front of everyone in the library. If anyone from Slytherin saw me, they would never let me live it down. Though I'm sure they'll hear about it soon. I scoffed, "I'm only human."

I made my way towards the dungeons, anger burning inside me. _'Damn her! If only she left me alone!'_ I thought to myself. Granger and them, they're putting themselves danger. The more they get involved with the secrets of the school, and inadvertently making me involved as well. I growled, "Bunch of fools they are…"

I felt my breathing pick up as an all too familiar pain engulfed my head. I leaned against the wall for support as an image began to appear in my mind.

_I found myself standing in a darkened classroom, over to my right the trio stood there. The look on their faces showed that they were in trouble. I couldn't help but smirk. Over to my left Malfoy had the same smirk plastered on his face. This was obviously his doing. _

_"Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about at night, therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken," McGonagall lectured, as she stood behind her desk; clearly unimpressed with the situation._

_"Fifty!" Harry exclaimed, obviously not impressed either._

_This was too good, they were finally getting what they've needed to just let things go._

_"And to ensure it doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention" She instructed, as her gaze met mine and Malfoy's._

_At that moment, both mine and Malfoy's smirks dropped, he shook his head and stepped forward, "Excuse me, professor perhaps I heard you wrong I thought you said the five of us?"_

_"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. Honorable as your intentions were you and Miss Evers too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."_

_I glared over at Malfoy, "Thanks genius," I mumbled._

I opened my eyes and tried to regain my composer. Once I felt ready to stand on my own two feet without the fear of me falling flat on my face, I stepped away from the wall and continued making my way to the dungeons. I walked into the Slytherin common room, narrowing my eyes at Malfoy who looked ready to head out. He looked at me and gave me, what I like to call a Malfoy smile. "Ah there you are, been looking all over you. Where were you anyways?" He asked.

"In the library studying." I replied, as I took a seat on the couch.

He raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "Well aren't you a little miss goody two shoes," He mocked, "Turning into that mudblood Granger now are we, You two best friends?"

I glared at him as I stood up on my feet, "As if, I rather go two rounds with that mountain troll than be friends with that book worm." I sighed as I sat back down. "Why can't someone just put them in detention and put them in their place."

"Well then, I'm glad you think so." He said as he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him unsure, one eyebrow raised. "Malfoy, what are you thinking?"

He shrugged. "Oh you know, a way to get Potter and his friends in trouble." He said as if it was nothing.

-.-.-.

_'I don't know how he talked me into this…' _I thought as I followed him through the darkened school grounds. "This is stupid," I argued.

"No, this is brilliant," Malfoy corrected as we headed towards Hagrid's hut.

"How do you even know they're here?" I asked, "Not like they told you…"

"I heard them talk at lunch," He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay genius, we're here catching them for being out after hours what does that make us, hmm?" I questioned, I know we're going to get in trouble but he just won't listen thinking we're going to get praised. Why did I even follow him out here in the first place?

"Evers, it's not just about them being out after hours, it's also about something else," He said as he peaked through the window of the hut.

I raised an eyebrow looking through as well. Inside I saw Hagrid and the trio around a table, starting at something intently. I got a better look and saw a blackened egg. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; they all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. I glanced at Malfoy seeing his smirk grow.

Looking back inside seeing the egg split open and a baby dragon flopped onto the table. I gasped and looked back over at Malfoy, "A dragon!"

He nodded, as he kept his eyes on the dragon.

"That's what this is about?" I whispered harshly.

He looked over at me, "You and I both known that Dragons are forbidden here, and seeing they knew this and didn't report and we do, we won't get in trouble," He explained.

I sighed as I looked back into the window. The Dragon wasn't even all that glorious looking, not like I imagined them to be. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed as a couple of sparks flew out of its snout. I never seen a real life dragon before, it was still pretty amazing thing to witness.

I froze when Hagrid's eyes met mine, the color suddenly drained from his face. He leapt to his feet and made his way window. "That's our cue to leave!" I said, as I back off, running with Malfoy behind me. "Now what do we do!" I yelled as we ran back to the school.

"Now we report to McGonagall," He answered, determination showed in his.

-.-.-

"What's the matter?" Harry asked concerned.

Hagrid color suddenly drained from his face when he realized that someone had seen his dragon, he leapt to his feet and made his way to the window. "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains two of them, and they're runnin' back up ter the school"

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking them. "Malfoy and Evers," He sighed, looking back at the others.

"Oh dear," Hagrid said, "You three better head back," He ushered them out of the hut.

The three of them rushed back to the school, tension between all three of them. They made through the corridor, as Harry spoke, "Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him."

"It's crazy! And worse Malfoy knows." Ron replied, keeping up with Harry.

Hermione looked at them confused," I don't understand. Is that bad?"

"It's bad," Ron replied, as McGonagall who was still in her nightgown had stopped them.

"Good Evening," She said, not at all impressed, seeing them out of bed. Malfoy stood beside her, a smug smile showed across his features. Harry caught eyes with Evers; she showed no emotion as she looked away from him. Something told him that none of this was her idea.

-.-.-.

We all stood in front of McGonagall's desk. Malfoy stood by my side with a triumph smirk on his face. All this looked to familiar… "Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." She lectured, "Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." She finished, looking at Harry and his friends.

I groaned as I let my head fall in my hand, getting everyone's attention. McGonagall ignored me as she continued on. Just like in my vision, she took points away and coming up, where Malfoy finds out that he was wrong. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention" She instructed, her gaze meeting Malfoy's.

Malfoy nodded soon realizing what she said his smile fading. _"_Excuse me, professor perhaps I heard you wrong I thought you said the five of us?"

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. Honorable as your intentions were you and Miss Evers too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

I glared over at Malfoy, "Thanks genius," I mumbled as I smacked him in the back of the head, receiving a glare from him. "I told you…" Glancing through the corner of my eye I noticed the trio smirking at us. I sighed as I shook my head.

-.-.-.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing it into darkness. Ahead, we could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. McGonagall had Mr. Filch lead us back to Hagrid's hut.

He held a lantern, guiding us through the dark grounds. "A pity they let the old punishments die…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case there ever needed. God, I miss the screaming…" He rambled.

Malfoy gulped, as my eyes widened as I picked up my pace, bringing myself walking next to Harry. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest." Filch finished, as we walked up to Hagrid, whose cheeks were stained with tears. I felt guilt stab me in the heart knowing why he was upset.

"A sorry lot this is, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Filch barked, irritated with Hagrid's blubbering.

Hagrid sniffed as he sighed, "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Said Hermione trying to find the bright side on things.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid said, the way he argued made me think how a mother would fret over their own child. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

Filch rolled his eyes, "Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. You got to have your wits about you."

I looked over at the man terrified as Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night… there's all sorts of things in there… Like werewolves!"

Filch looked at us with a sickening smile, "There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." He said as he left.

I glared over at Malfoy, so much hatred was radiating off of me, I was sure Harry had felt it considering I felt his eyes on me. "Hear that Malfoy," I said, giving him a fake smile. "More than werewolves," I said through gritted teeth, my smile long gone.

"Right, let's go." Hagrid said, getting my attention. He led the way into the forest with Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. We all kept together as we stayed behind him. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted my hair as I looked into the forest.

Hagrid had stopped in his tracks; he bent down as he dipped his fingers in a silvery substance. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers. I looked at it disgusted, "Hagrid, what's that?" I gulped, asking the same question that was invading everyone's mind.

Hagrid looked back at us as he stood up, "That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured badly by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast." He looked over at Granger and Weasley. "Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

Ron nodded weakly as he and Granger stood by his side.

Hagrid looked over us, "Harry, you go with Malfoy and Rilynn."

I sighed, as Malfoy grimaced, "Fine, then I get Fang." He said.

"Fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid replied with a straight face. "Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now." We followed his instructions as we sent up green sparks to the sky. Satisfied we continued on.

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it we reached a fork in the earth's path; my little group took the left path Hagrid's took the right. We walked in silence, Fang in the lead. Every now and then a ray of moonlight shone through the branches. Soon enough a spot of silver-blue blood was seen on the fallen leaves.

"Looks like we're getting closer," I said, scanning the blood

Harry looked over at me, "Do you think a werewolf would be killing the unicorns?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know…"

Malfoy scoffed, as he continued on ahead of us, "You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Get over it, Daddy isn't going to get you out of this mess," I mocked, as he glared at me.

We soon approached a flat ground with gnarled roots all around the area; I froze when I heard Fang let out a low growl. "What is it Fang?" Harry asked.

I looked up ahead frozen in fear; a cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head its eyes landing on us, silver blood in dripping from its mouth as it let out a harsh snarl. My heart leapt to my throat, my breath caught as I back up my hand reaching for another wanting to feel a sense of comfort. Harry looked down seeing me holding his hand as he squeezed it in return.

A look of pure fear was shown on Malfoy's face as he let out a scream, running out with Fang, leaving Harry and I behind. I've seen this before; I felt tears trickle down my face, "Oh god…" I whispered.

"We'll be okay," Harry whispered back.

I nodded as I whimpered, looking at him.

The figure slid over the unicorn as it advances towards us. At that same moment Harry gasped as he reached over to his scar, "Harry?" I said panicked.

Suddenly, there is the sound of hoof beats, which caught our attention. A figure leaps over us and landed near the cloaked figure. The silver centaur reared its front legs causing the cloaked figure to retreat. I sighed in relief, everything is going to be fine…Hopefully.

* * *

******Alrighty! There yea have it.** Sorry if it seems lame.  


**I'd like to thank:  
**

_**kingdomdisney**_  
_**Sonny13**_  
_**TA-twinArmageddons**_  
_**xPoisonedBlueRose13x**_  
_**alexisVolturi  
XxIwbiTi1997xX  
mysterygirl123  
TheAnnoyingOne97  
**_

**For taking the time to review! Much love to you all!**

** DarkDemonicAngel**


	8. The Trap Door

** OMG! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I have no excuse, I graduated in December and I got lazy! BUT HERE IT IS! The Final Chapter of Philosopher Stone. I hope you all are still with me! Well to make up for the long delay I am giving you a nice long chapter. Though I apologize if I missed any mistakes I am still looking for a Beta.**

**ANYWAY! Here you are!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ONLY MY OC'S**

* * *

I sat back against the tree, sighing in relief; happy that all my exams are over. I relaxed staring out across the lake. The season of summer had finally decided to show itself, making it nice and hot. A little too hot some days but today was perfect, even better with the slight breeze in the air. I relaxed and rested my eyes, I hadn't been sleeping to well and I believe everyone around could tell. Not just by my cranky attitude, but also by my horrid bags under my eyes. Every time I slept, I just kept picturing that thing in the dark forest.

I shook the thought out of my head and continued to rest my eyes. "Rylie?"

I jolted up, fighting the drowsiness. I looked up seeing Taylor. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

I sighed, leaning back against the tree, "Honestly, hiding." I replied.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I discovered something, this hole vision thing sucks." I started, "And I find, I tend to have them when have any interaction with Potter or his friends. And seeing that Draco has some sort of obsession with him, he always finding the time to pick on him. So the more I'm around Draco, unintentionally I'm around Potter," I finished as I looked over to my best friend.

"Or you have a secret crush on Potter that you can't admit to," Taylor teased, smirking at me.

I hit her on the arm as she laughed, "Okay, no." I snapped at her. I stood up, stretching relieving any tense muscles. I sighed, irritated with the brunette. "I don't have time or patience to deal with your false accusations. So if you want to make yourself useful and come with me to the library." I state as I started to make my way back to the school.

Taylor scrambled back up to her feet. "Wait, Rylie! What do we need to go to the library for? We just finished our exams." She exclaimed, following me.

"I need to find information about something." I answered.

"Rylie, I love you but you spend too much time in there." She said, trying to keep up with me. "What are you rushing for?"

I looked over at her, still keeping up with my quick pace. "This is important, have you ever heard of the philosopher stone?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, "No, why?"

"That why I'm headed to the library." I replied. "Are you going to help me or not."

She sighed, "Fine, but only if you're going to tell me why."

I nodded as we continued to make our way back. I hate myself for continuing this search. But if the golden trio are up to anything it has to be about that stone. If something happened to them and I didn't stop it, it will be on my hands. Lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and found myself ramming into another person and landing on the floor.

"Rylie!" Taylor exclaimed, helping me up. "Watch where you're going!" She snapped, and looked back over at me concerned.

I blink, trying to ignore the pain in my head.

"Us? Well maybe if you learned to walk with your eyes open then maybe YOU would run into us!" Ron argued as he helped Harry up to his feet.

"Ron, we don't have time to fight, we need to go see Hagrid," Hermione piped in, looking over at me. She could tell I wasn't alright.

My breathing had picked up slightly, as I found myself leaning on Taylor now. Her eyes widened knowing what was happening. "She doesn't look so good," Harry stated.

Taylor glared at him. Maybe because it was part of her Slytherin nature, or the fact that I was in pain, she found herself hating him at this very moment. "No thanks to you," She hissed.

I found myself disappearing from the outside world, leaving the situation behind and watched what was in front of me.

_"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm._

_"Well – yea, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece 'o cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that…"_

_The scene changed and instead of being outside of Hagrid's hut I was back inside the school Hallway. McGonagall had just walked passed me and went straight to her office. I looked to where she came from and saw the trio._

_"It's tonight," Harry said,"Snape's going through the trap door tonight. He's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way."_

_It was tense between the three of them. "I'm going through that trap door tonight and I'm going to try and get that stone first." Harry stated. At that moment he looked like a true Gryffindor._

_"You're mad!" Ron exclaimed_

_"You can't! You'll be expelled!" Hermione whispered harshly._

_"SO WHAT!" Harry shouted, "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the stone, Voldemort's coming back!" _

I took a breath in, taking my weight off Taylor, causing everyone's attention to turn to me. The vision may have seem like a good few minutes, but in reality it had been only mere seconds, "Taylor, let's go, I left my bag in the Library." I said as I kept my eyes on Hermione, hoping she will see my silent message. I gave her a slight nod, one that only she would notice.

Her eyes widened slightly shocked that I would ask for her presence. She nodded back. "Come on, we need to go see Hagrid." She said, grabbing Ron's arm and looking over at Harry.

Ron simply glared at us until he turn his back walking in the opposite direction, with the other two trailing behind.

I sighed and looked back over at Taylor. "Let's go."

In the Library, I had explained to her what I saw. She had gone pale, fear shown in her eyes. "Y-you can't be serious…You-Know-Who…" She whispered.

I nodded as I flipped through the book hoping to find anything on the stone. "It's going to happen tonight…" I said, quietly. I didn't know how to respond to this. Do I tell a teacher or try to stop them myself…Or just let things happen…

"How do you know?"

" Didn't you hear Granger; they're going to see Hagrid now. That means they're going to ask about the three headed dog on the third floor. Why else would they have been in a rush to see him." I said, shutting the book, not finding anything.

"Rylie…This is some serious stuff, maybe you should tell someone." She said softly.

"Who, the only two that know about my visions is Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore is not here and Snape is after the stone…" I felt myself beginning to panic. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. "And I can't say anything to any to the other teachers, not without making it seem like I was involved."

Taylor sighed, "But you are…"

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I saw Hermione enter the Library. She spotted us and made her way over. I looked over at Taylor, who noticed Hermione's presence. I motioned her to leave and she nodded in reply.

Hermione sat down and eyed the entire table taking note of the scattered books. We sat in silence, neither of us not knowing what to say. I sighed, "What is the philosopher stone?" I asked bluntly.

She looked at me wide eyed; clearly she was unsure how to respond. "H-How-"

"Judging by your reaction you know what I'm talking about, so instead of trying to lie your way through this, just tell me the truth." I said sternly. She sat there looking away from me. I sighed; she's loyal to her friends. Her loyalty might get her killed… "Look, don't ask me how I know this; I just have this _feeling _that somehow you're all involved in this. I mean you and your friends get into trouble and I somehow get involved so to save me the trouble. Are you going to do something stupid tonight?"

She looked back up at me, confused but suspicion clouding her eyes. "How did you find out about the stone?"

I scowled. "It's doesn't matter how I know, I just do." The suspicion didn't leave her eyes. The lack of trust happens when it comes to being in enemy houses. Not to mention Draco is in my circle of friends. Maybe I should just give up, let them die. Guilt shot through me. I dropped my mask, showing my concern, "Please, just answer my question." I asked softly.

This caught Hermione off guard. She'd never seen this part of me. She looked me straight in the eye, trying to find a trace of deception in them. Finding none, she relaxed knowing that she could trust me. "Harry believes Professor Snape is after the stone and he's going after him tonight." She answered.

"And you're just going to let him."

"Ron and I tried to convince him to tell a teacher, but he refuses. He's made up his mind." She stated.

I bit my nails, stressed. It's going to happen tonight. My heart beat quickened, how can I stop this from happening? _You can't…_ I heard a voice say in the back of my mind. Dread filled me knowing that it was right. "What is the philosopher stone exactly?" I looked back over to Hermione.

Fear was clearly shown in her features. She knew what was ahead of her. How did she have the courage to go through with all this? Well it's clear as to why she was sorted into Gryffindor and me into Slytherin. Slytherin had many good qualities; just bravery wasn't one of them. "The stone is said to produce the Elixir of Life, which can cause you to live forever."

"This is serious stuff, are you sure Snape is after the stone, he's a teacher after all." I said trying to think logically.

"We have enough proof, that it's him." She stated as she got to her feet, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

I shook my head as I looked up at her, "Just be careful…"

She smiled, nodding. "I suppose this conversation stays between us."

I got to my feet, gathering all things together, "Yes and Granger…Thanks, for you know…Trusting me."

Her smile only grew, "I meant what I said before Evers, that day in the washroom. You're not so bad."

-.-.-.-.

I ran through the dark dank passage, hoping to catch up with the trio. At this moment in time I regret coming alone. I was covered in dirt. I had a few scrapes from trying to get away from the three headed dog. And now I'm making my way through a dark corridor, not knowing what's ahead of me in the next door. Why didn't I let Taylor come with me…

_It was late, everyone's asleep. Now is good time to go. I got up from bed and got dressed. I had slipped on a jacket and put my wand in my back pocket as I made my way over to the door quietly. "Where are you going?" I heard Taylor ask as I opened the door._

_I looked back at her, "I'm going after them."_

_She scrambled over to me, "You can't be serious! You'll be killed." She whispered._

_"And they will be killed if I don't try stop them." I argued. _

_Just as I was going through the door Taylor grabbed my wrist, getting my attention. "Wait, at least let me go with you." She offered._

_I shook my head, "I rather go on my own than have you in danger."_

_Taylor shook her head, her eyes watering, "You're my best friend, I can't just-"_

_I gave her a small smile hugging her, "And you're mine. But this isn't your place to meddle. I rather you be here. I'll be fine, I promise."_

_"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" She asked. I shook my head. She chuckled, "Just come back alive, or I'll kill you." She knew not to go against me._

_I nodded before I made my way out of the common room and through the dungeons. I hid whenever Filch passed through with Mrs. Norris and did my best to avoid Peeves. It seemed to take forever sneaking through the corridors, but I finally made it to the third floor. My heart pounded in my chest, the whole area was just creepy. Cobwebs covered the place, it was clear that no one had been here in a long time. I thought my heart was going to burst through my rib cage as I made my way to the door where the Three Headed Dog was suppose be. _

_I took in a deep breath, "Here goes," I whispered as I brought my wand out. "Alohamora." I heard the door click signifying that it was no longer locked. I held my breath as I opened the door, praying that I was going to survive this. I opened it as slowly as I could. I opened it enough for me to squeeze through._

_I noticed that it seemed to be drifting to sleep. The thing was huge, if it had been on all fours, I'm sure it would have reached the ceiling. I let out a sigh, as I went to close the door. I froze when heard the loud clash as the old door closed. I looked over to the beast as if began to awake. "Damn…" I squeaked._

_It took notice of me. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes pierced my own as they bared their sharp teeth. One head lunged at me. I screamed, dodging it the best I could. I ran over to one corner of the room, landing in some rubble. I groaned, as I got back to my feet. The beast looked over to me again and I froze. How was I going to get pasted this thing. The only thought ran through me was _I'm going to die… _I looked around hoping to find any means of escape. I stopped when I noticed the trapdoor. Of course right by one of its paws. The growling had snapped me back to reality. "You can do this." I said, as I booked towards the trapdoor. As I got closer I noticed that it was already open. The door was gone. I was thrown off course when one of the heads snapped at me. I screamed as I leaped out of the way and slid into the trap, feet first. _

_I let out another shriek a__s I felt gravity start to pull me down. My stomach twisted as I felt myself fall. I felt myself land on the edge of something soft. I knew what I had landed on. I was confused at the large hole that seemed to have burned through the Devil's snare. I leapt down, knowing that answer. They were here…_

I entered another room, it was empty. I kept my guard up in case I was going to face something. I saw another door at the other side. I furrowed my brows when I noticed dozens of keys were lodged into the door. I grasped the handled and made my through.

The next chamber was lit dimly by the torches on the walls. I stood at the edge of what looked like a chess board. It looked like a disaster in here, it's like there was a full blown war in here. Chunks of marbles laid everywhere. I gasped when I spotted Hermione sitting by Ron, who looked injured. "Hermione!" I called out as I raced over to her.

Hermione snapped her gaze to me, not believing what she was seeing. "R-Rilynn? What are you doing here?!" She shouted. She took note of my injuries that I had gained from before I entered the trap door. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you guys." I looked over at Ron, seeing he was unconscious. I looked around taking notice that someone was missing. "Where's Harry?" I asked quickly.

"Why are you here?"

"Hermione, I know I always haven't been the greatest to you three, but…I couldn't stand the feeling knowing you three were here…hurt." I answered looking away.

Hermione's eyes softened, "He went through there." She said, as she pointed to the door across the room.

I stood up, and walk over. I looked back, "I'll bring him back."

"Be safe," She whispered.

I made my way through the door silently. If there was danger I need to be discreet. I stopped in my track, a ring of fire surrounded the whole room. "Tell the truth! What do you see?!"

On instinct I hid behind a pillar, looking through the flames. I was taken back when I saw Professor Quirrell. It seems they were wrong with their accusation when it came to the head of the Slytherin house. Harry was down there by his side looking into a mirror. I caught his eyes in the reflection. His eyes widened slightly, clearly asking what I was doing here. I pressed my finger to my lip indicating him to keep quiet.

Quirrell didn't seem to notice a thing; he was distracted, talking to himself?

I froze when I heard the raspy the voice that seemed to echo through the room. "Let me speak to him"

"But master you're not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this…"

Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. I took a small step back. This all looked too familiar to me. Oh God no… The turban fell away as he turned slowly his back facing the mirror. My hand covered my mouth to prevent from any sound escaping from my lips. Those eyes…The same blood red eyes that been haunting me since school started. His nose was like that of a snake. Chalk white skin that looked almost transparent. I was petrified.

"Harry Potter…We meet again…"His hissed. "You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own."

Of course! How could I be so stupid, it was him in that forest.

"But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!"

My heart was pounding, "Run Harry" I whispered.

He snapped from his petrified state, and stumbled backwards. "Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?"

I need to get to him; I need to get him out of here. How? I need a way to bring down the fire. Damn! What was that spell!?

"Never!" Harry shouted, taking another step back.

Voldemort let out a dry laugh, "Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back."

I snapped my attention back to the conversation. I shook my head. I shut my eyes, searching through my memory to remember the spell.

"All I ask for is something in return." Harry, had reached into his pocket and pulled out a red stone. "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

"You liar!" Harry growled.

I got it!

"Kill him!" Voldemort demanded. Harry took that moment to find an escape. Quirrell literally soared into the air and smashed into Harry, one hand on Harry's throat as they fell to the steps. The stone falling out of Harry's reach as Quirrell began to choke him.

"Aguamenti!" I exclaimed, as water shot from my wand bringing the fire down as I jump through.

Quirrell looked over at me. I smirked; no fear crossed my features, though on the inside I was terrified. This moment of distraction was enough for Harry to grab onto Quirrell wrist and pried it off of him. Smoke furled from under his hand. Quirrell cried out in pain as he backs away holding onto his wrist. His hand began to crumble into a mountain of black ash. "What is this magic?!" He cried as his hand dissipates

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled.

My eyes landed on the stone. I rushed over to it and pick it up. "Evers, get out of here!" Harry ordered.

"Not without you!" I argued.

Quirrell made his way over to me. Harry took advantage at this new found magic he discovered and placed his hands on the man's face. He let out pained scream. Just like with his hand, his face horrendously burned, and crumbled. It scared me as he pushed forward. Before he could take another step his whole body turned to ash, and dissipates falling to the ground.

I blink snapping of it and rush over to Harry, bringing him into a hug. Caught off guard from the situation, not used to this behavior but soon hugged me back. Realizing what I'm doing I pulled away instantly as I cleared my throat. "We should go." I stammered, completely embarrassed.

"What are you doing here…how-?" Curiosity shown in his eyes.

"I overheard you in the hallway this afternoon." I lied, looking away. "I couldn't just let you get killed…"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but stop when he noticed a cloud of dust rising from the pile of ash. It began to morph into face, "Harry?" I asked, looking behind me seeing Voldemort's face.

"Move!" Harry pushed me out the way as the smoke went through his chest.

I called out his name as he fell back, limp. I made my way back over to him, shaking him. "Harry!" No response. I felt myself begin to panic. _Stop, calm down. You need to get him out of here._ I thought. With my wand in one hand, I did my best to hoist him onto my back. I held on to his legs as his arm hung loosely around my neck. I muttered the same spell and made my way to the door.

-.-.-.-.

I stood in front of the doors to the hospital wing, fiddling with the photo in my hands. I sighed, what was I doing here? I looked down at the photo, smiling looking at the familiar woman. The photo was taken outside of Hogwarts, out on the school grounds. She wore her Ravenclaw robes, her auburn hair shined a bright red from the sun, her eyes sparkling with happiness. It was easy to see I was a spitting image of her. She was hugging another woman in Gryffindor robes smiling brightly. I didn't need to ask my dad who she was; I knew those green eyes from anywhere. I turned the photo reading the words on the back.

_Emma Bennington and Lily Evans (Hogwarts)_

It was clear that they were good friends, possibly best friends. If they were still around, I'm sure Harry and I would have grown up together. But we live in different worlds, I shouldn't even care. So why do I? I looked back at the photo knowing my answer.

I looked back to the door, reaching to open it, when Dumbledore stepped out. He smiled when he noticed me, looking at me past the brim of his half- moon glasses with that same twinkle in his eye. "You did well Miss Evers." He stated his smile never leaving his face.

"I did what I thought was best, sir." I replied quietly.

"I wouldn't have asked for more," He said, has he placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before he left.

My eyes followed him until he was out of sight. "Well, it's now or never," I mumbled, pushing the door open as I entered. My feet led me to the bed that Harry was at. He was already dressed in his school robes, gathering his gifts that he'd gotten while he was still unconscious. He turned, hearing the footsteps. "Evers?"`

"I…Just wanted to check on you." I answered awkwardly. I looked down seeing him packing up his gifts. I gave a small smirk, "From the fans," I joke, motioning to the sweets.

Harry rolled his eyes.

I sighed, "I came by to give you this, I think it might answer your questions about me." I explained, handing the photo to him.

He looked down at my hand, grasping the photo, confused. "What's this?"

"It's a photo of my mom and your mom in school."

A look of shock crept across his face. In that same instant his eyes softened as he looked at the red-headed woman that was his mother. "Where did you get this?" He asked softly, sitting down on the bed.

"My mother's photo album…You can keep that if you want, I have lots." I replied.

He gave me smile, "Thanks."

"This doesn't change anything between us. You're still in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin, meaning we hate each other after this." I said, smiling in return.

He scoffed, shaking his head, the smile never leaving his face.

I turned, walking towards the door. I sighed in relief, now maybe things can be normal for me. A normal year would be nice. I grasped the handle when an image formed before me. _I was in the dimly lit halls, looking at the words on the wall. I was sure it was written blood. I gulped, reading the words again '_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir… beware_'_

I blink a few times…

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

**THERE YOU GO!**

**Thank you to:**

**kingdomdisney  
TA-twinArmageddons  
XxIwbiTi1997xX**

**For taking the time to review! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
